Ailee
Profile *'Name:' 에일리 / Ailee *'Real name:' Amy Lee *'Korean name:' 이예진 / Lee Ye Jin *'Profession:' Singer and actress *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Denver, Colorado, United States *'Height:' 163cm *'Weight:' 50kg *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Blood type:' O *'Talent agency:' Rocket3 Entertainment About Ailee Amy Lee or Ailee was born in Denver, Colorado on May 30, 1989. As a young woman Ailee had always dreamed of becoming a singer, it wasn't till one day, while being a sophomore at Scotch Plains High School in New Jersey that she decided to upload a 20-second YouTube video of herself singing “Amazing Grace”, the video did not go viral but she did receive positive comments for her singing, from that moment on, Ailee continue uploading songs cover on YouTube looking to be recognized by her skills, she eventually saw the fruit of her work in the way of a comment of a TV producer of Maury a syndicated production talk show, asking her to perform on the show, she accepted and performed "Unfaithful" from Rihana, making her American national television debut. Although her debut was in America, Ailee longed to make her first break in Korea, as she grew up listening to K-pop, S.E.S., G.o.d, and Fin.K.L. The opportunity finally came from Jin-A Entertainment in 2010, when she was attending Pace University in New York as a junior communications major. She was called in for an audition in Seoul, where she sang “If I Got You,” and was signed on the spot. Ailee made her Korean TV debut in September 2011 on MBC’s Singer and Trainee, which features aspiring artists performing various songs and being judged by a panel comprised of veteran singers. She first got the audience’s attention with a duet performed with Korea’s leading R&B singer Wheesung; however, it was her rousing solo performance of Beyonce’s “Halo” in the following episode that enthralled not just the audience, but some of the most recognized figures within K-pop. Her debut song "Heaven" was released on February 6, 2012, which was written and produced by Wheesung, the song reached Music Bank No. 2 in March 2012, competing against Big Bang's "Blue" and leaving Miss A's "Touch" in third place. This was quite an important achievement for her as she was just making her debut. TV Shows *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) TV Show Theme Songs *''Just Look For You'' - Chocolate OST (2019) *''The Poem of Destiny'' - Arthdal Chronicles OST (2019) *''Is You'' - Memories of the Alhambra OST (2018) *''Rewrite... If I Can'' - Flower Ever After OST (2018) *''I Will Go To You Like The First Snow'' - Goblin OST (2016) *''I Can't Live Without You'' with Truedy (트루디) - Entertainer OST (2016) *''Because It's Love'' - Please Come Back, Mister OST (2016) *''Are You the Same?'' - Shine or Go Crazy OST (2015) *''Like a Goodbye Moment'' - Fated to Love You OST (2014) *''Day By Day'' - Triangle OST (2014) *''Tears Stole the Heart'' - Secret Love OST (2013) *''Ice Flower'' - Yawang OST (2013) *''Love Note'' - Full House Take 2 OST (2012) *''Superstar'' with Hyo Rin of SISTAR and Ji Yeon of T-ara - Dream High 2 OST (2012) Recognitions ;2018 *'32nd Golden Disk Awards:' Best OST Award for (Goblin OST - I Will Go to You Like the First Snow) ;2017 *'2nd Asia Artist Awards:' Best OST Award for (Goblin OST - I Will Go to You Like the First Snow) *'Korea Cable TV Awards:' Best Original Soundtrack Daesang (I Will Go to You Like the First Snow) *'1st Soribada Best K-Music Awards:' Best Hallyu OST (I Will Go to You Like the First Snow) *'10th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Best OST for Hallyu Drama (Goblin OST - I Will Go to You Like the First Snow) ;2016 *'18th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Vocal Performance - Female (If You) *'25th Seoul Music Awards:' Best Female Dance Performance ;2015 *'17th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Vocal Performance - Female (Mind Your Own Business) *'29th Golden Disc Awards:' Digital Bonsang (Don't Touch Me) ;2014 *'16th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Vocal Performance - Female (Singing Got Better) *'7th Korea Drama Awards:' Best Original Soundtrack (Fated to Love You OST - Like a Goodbye Moment) *'7th Korea Drama Awards:' OST Award (Fated to Love You OST - Like a Goodbye Moment) *'3rd APAN Star Awards:' Best Original Soundtrack (Fated to Love You OST - Like a Goodbye Moment) *'28th Golden Disc Awards:' Digital Bonsang (U&I) ;2013 *'5th Melon Music Awards:' Rap / Hip Hop Award (Shower of Tears) *'15th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Vocal Performance - Female (U&I) *'22nd Seoul Music Awards:' New Artist Award *'Mnet Pre-Grammy Awards:' Mnet Rising Star Award *'27th Golden Disc Awards:' Best New Artist ;2012 *'14th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best New Female Artist *'2nd Gaon Chart Music Awards:' New Female Solo Artist *'9th Asia Song Festival:' Best New Artist *'7th Cyworld Digital Music Awards:' Song of the month (February) & Rookie of the month (Heaven) *'4th Melon Music Awards:' Best New Artist & Top 10 Artist Trivia *'Education:' Scotch Plains-Fanwood High School, PACE University (absence) *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, composing music & lyric, dance, eating *'Specialties:' Ballet and jazz dance *'Languages:' English, Spanish, Japanese, and Korean *'Instruments:' Piano, flute, and drum *'Religion:' Protestant *Ailee was born in Denver, Colorado, but grew up in Scotch Plains, New Jersey. *She attended the "Grammy Awards 2013" as a VIP guest. * Her type of voice is lyrical soprano. * She used to practice ballet. * She began her musical career in 2006 with her first YouTube channel, mzamyx3. A year later she created her second Youtube channel aileemusic, where she had already gained more popularity. External Links *Profile (Cyworld) *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia *Official Twitter *Official Facebook Category:KSinger Category:KActress